


Tests

by FancyTyper



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hate relationship, If Lizzie had been the one to give Landon his tests, Mention of Alaric Saltzman, Mention of Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Mention of Josie Saltzman, Mention of Penelope Park, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: In which Lizzie is given the task to give newbie Landon his supernatural tests. Let's just say she is less than pleased with the situation at hand.





	Tests

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be interesting to see what it'd be like if Lizzie had done those tests with Landon instead of Hope. Enjoy!

**Word Prompt: "You've got to be kidding me?"**

**Word Count: 1,861 words**

 

* * *

 

Lizzie swiveled around in the bar stool in the chemistry lab, going over what her dad had told her to do instead of campaigning for a seat on the council. Instead of handing out _Vote for Lizzie Saltzman_ and _I’m with her_ pins, she had to spend the next two hours playing nurse and figure out if the newbie—Landon—was supernatural. When she asked her dad why Hope couldn’t do it—she was capable of doing this, _she_ wasn’t running for an important political position—he had said that Hope was going with him to help stop the latest Baddie of the Week. Lizzie had tried to argue that she didn’t have time to do blood tests and count how many push-ups this kid could do—she had a campaign to win and a victory dress to pick out. But instead of hearing her out, her dad had just given her a smile, kissed her on the forehead, and told her to be good and _not_ cause any trouble and that he loved her. Lizzie had stood there, silently cursing this new evil that thought it’d be cute to come and ruin her day, as her Dad and Hope pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the school. Lizzie had then gone to her room and told Josie that she would have to pass out pins and get people to vote for Lizzie by herself. Josie hadn’t seemed that upset by it, she had smiled at her sister and told her that it would be okay. She’d make sure Lizzie won both the popular vote and the ‘electoral college’ vote. Lizzie had smiled and hugged her twin, feeling, but not saying, how thankful she was to have her.

Now, Lizzie paused in her spinning and looked up at the clock—11:55 A.M.—if Landon didn’t show up in five minutes, Lizzie would leave and get back to more important things. She’d just tell her dad that the kid never showed up; maybe even got eaten by a rouge werewolf. As she imagined what she’d wear to her victory party—and what she’d say to Rafael that _wasn’t_ totally stupid—the sound of feet, sneakers, echoed from the hall. Lizzie perked up, hoping it was someone else who was going to take over for her. Maybe M.G? Or one of her other classmates who said they’d vote for her. She was about to give them a grateful smile and tell them they were ‘the best’ when she saw who it really was. Her smile dropped and she scowled instead. It wasn’t a rescuer, it was the complete opposite. It was Landon. New Kid. Curly Q.

 _Ugh!_ Lizzie groaned inwardly as she watched the same look of disappointment settle over Landon’s face too. At least they were on the same page for something.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Landon said, his voice rising with exasperation. His brows furrowing as his blue eyes took in the sight in front of him.

Lizzie stood up from the chair, straightening her blouse. “No. I’m not.” She answered with a roll of her eyes. “So why don’t we just get this thing over with.” She picked up the syringe from the plastic cover on the table. “Right or left arm?”

Landon took a step back, hands raised as if to say _wait a minute_. “Hold up, _you’re_ giving me my – my . . . _tests_?” He frowned slightly as if not sure that was the right word to call them.

“Yes, and believe me I’m just as thrilled as you are.” Lizzie sighed, why was he talking so much? “Now can we please get moving? I have a campaign to win.” She waved the needle in the air.

Landon lowered his hands but still stood in the doorway, his eyes going from Lizzie to the needle and back again. “I thought Hope was going to do this?”

“So did I but she was needed elsewhere, so you got me. You should be honored.” She gave him a simpering looking. “Now come over here before I just throw this at you and hope it sticks in a vain.” She raised her eyebrows impatiently.

He didn’t move, instead he gave her a questioning glare. “What are you sticking me with exactly?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Poison.” Lizzie deadpanned before huffing and giving her hair an irritated shake. “I need to get a sample of your blood, okay? Then I’ll give it to my dad, who will look it over to see if you have any werewolf or witch or whatever-else-goes-bump-in-the-night DNA.” She took a step toward him, figuring she’d just magically freeze him in place if he tried to leave. “Now can we _please_ get this over with?” Her voice thin with impatient.

Landon clenched his jaw as he made his way over to her; he didn’t look at her as he sat down in the seat beside her or as he unrolled the sleeves of his plaid over-shirt. Picking up a rubbed strip she tied it around his bicep—which was quiet defined, not that Lizzie would ever _tell_ him that—and slapped his forearm. Hard.

“Dude!” Landon yelped, flinching away from her. “What the hell?” His voice rose with annoyance.

“What? I have to get the vain to swell.” Lizzie answered snappishly.

“Yes, I get _that_ but you don’t have to do it that hard. Have you ever done this before?” He gave her a cautious look, as if she were going to slap him again.

“No. But I watched a YouTube tutorial before you came so it can’t be _that_ hard.” Lizzie answered as she grabbed an alcohol wipe, brushed across his skin, and took hold of his arm.

“A YouTube video?” Landon’s voice was sarcastic. “That makes me feel _so_ much better. Tell me was their music in it to? Graphic, maybe?”

Lizzie didn’t look at him as she said: “Shut up or I’ll do it wrong.” She carefully positioned the needle near the vain.

“Do it wrong? You’ve never—” Landon’s words were cut off as the needle went into his skin. Lizzie felt him bristle ever so slightly.

“Just . . . be . . . quiet. Breathe.” Lizzie murmured, more to herself than to Landon, as she slowly pushed back the plunger on the needle.

They were both quiet as blood pooled into the tube, slowly filling toward the black line marked _5 millimeters_. When it was full, Lizzie took out the needle from Landon’s arm and set it on the plastic cover. She grabbed a cotton ball and a _Star Wars_ band aid that lay beside the cover.

After putting the band aid on, Lizzie sat back and took a deep breath before letting it out. That didn’t go as horrible as she had thought it would; Landon hadn’t bleed out and she didn’t have to hide his body in the woods.

“That it? Just a blood sample?” Landon asked as she took off the rubber strip and dropped it onto the table. He flexed his arm, getting the feeling back into it.

“No.” Lizzie took the needle out of the syringe and tossed it into the trash can underneath the table. “Now we have to work on your endurance.” She got up from her chair and went over to the sink to wash her hands.

“Endurance? What’s that gonna prove?” Landon asked from behind her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she scrubbed soap onto her knuckles. “It’ll prove if you have the necessary strength to do a push up.” She quipped as she rinsed off her hands.

After drying her hands she went back over to him and picked up a stop watch, clipboard, and pen. “C’mon, we’ll do it outside so I don’t have to stand in a gym that smell like wet dog.” She sauntered toward the door, not waiting to see if Landon was following her.

 

 

 

“Fifty-six. Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty . . . .” Lizzie counted as she watched Landon do push-ups on the grass underneath an oak tree in the backyard grounds of the school. They had been out here for ten minutes, counting how many push-ups Landon could do in that span of time. By minute five Lizzie was so board she’d would’ve rather watched grass grow. She couldn’t stop thinking about what was happening inside the school; how the campaign was going, if Josie was doing everything she could to get people to vote for Lizzie. If Miss-Bitch-herself Penelope was trying to ruin Lizzie’s chances at winning.

She bit back a groan as she looked up at the sky; why did there have to be a supernatural emergency _today_? Why couldn’t it have waited till tomorrow, after she had won? Why couldn’t Hope be doing this instead? Why did her dad have to be Mr. Hero instead of being here with her and helping her win a chair on the council? _Why does work come first and not me?_ The thought floated through Lizzie’s mind before she could stop it.

The sound of Landon’s ragged gasps and chocked, “Are we done now?” pulled her from the pit of despair she’d been about to fall in to. Looking down she saw Landon lying on his back, chest heaving; his curly, damp hair stuck to his sheeny forehead. Lizzie rolled her eyes, he was so dramatic.

“No, now we have to test your strength.” She crossed her arms. “Get up and go try to lift that log over there.” She pointed in the direction of where the tree line was. A lone, pale log laid a few meters from it. It’d been there since last year when a nasty storm had rolled it into the grounds from the forest a few miles away.

“I have to lift _that_?” Landon got to his feet, his eyes wide with disbelief. He pushed his hair off his forehead.

“Yes, didn’t you hear me?” She gave him an impatient look. _At least we can cross vampire off the list seeing as his hearing sucks._

Landon looked from her to the log and then back again, “Is this really necessary? I mean, what’s me struggling to lift a log going to prove?” He raised an eyebrow, a trickle of sweat rolling down his neck.

“It’ll prove that you lack upper body strength.” She snapped. She picked up a towel that she had grabbed from the bathroom before leaving the school. “Here. You look like a wet mop.” She tossed it to him.

He wiped at his face and ran it through his hair. “You’re really making me do this? You aren’t messing with me?” He gave her a questioning look, his eyes hovering over her face with too much intent.

“ _Yes._ ” Lizzie sighed. “Now stop with the stupid questions and go fail to lift that log so we can be done.” She gestured toward the log, wishing he’d just do what she’d say.

Landon slung the towel over his shoulder, gave her one last _you’re joking_ look, and started toward the log. Lizzie followed him, wishing she was inside with everyone else.

 

 **END**            

  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment! xx


End file.
